


966 Days

by RovakPotter82



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Spoilers for movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly three years in space, the Enterprise docks at Yorktown where Sulu's family is waiting.  Later in the night, his husband gives him a proper greeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	966 Days

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help my self. This is my first Star Trek works and this just kept popping into my head after I've seen Star Trek Beyond twice.

Nine hundred and sixty-six days. That was how long it has been since Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu saw his husband and his daughter, Ben and Demora. Almost three years. He missed three birthdays and her first day of Earth school. Countless dance recitals since she started taking dance classes. Thank God for long range communication satellites. He would have gone crazy if he hadn't been able to talk with Ben and Demora on the computer. Then he got word of the deep space starbase being built. He had gotten a message from Starfleet about housing for his family and how they could get first dibs on a house. “So, uh, you heard about the deep space star base they've been building?” Hikaru asked.

“I did. Sounds pretty cool,” Ben said. It was midnight over on Earth in San Francisco. 

“Uh, with me being a Starfleet officer, you guys can get first dibs on housing, the schools. They could even help you get a job,” he said. “Yorktown will be a port for the Enterprise to stop at for provisions and...”

“You want me to take our daughter out of school and move across the galaxy?” Ben asked. This was not the reaction Hikaru was hoping for.

“I just thought, with you guys on the base, we'd see each other more. It's like a floating city,” he said. “The schools are good there as much as the one on Earth. She'd be going to school with kids of all races and species. I think it'll broaden her horizon.”

“Having two dads won't?” Ben asked and Hikaru chuckled. “It's a big move, Hikaru,” he said.

“I know, but just think about it,” he said and Ben nodded.

“I will,” Ben said. “I love you, Hikaru,” he said.

“I love you, too.”

 

Yorktown Base never looked so good in Hikaru's mind. His eyes shifted to the picture of Demora that Ben had sent in the last mail dump sent to the Enterprise through deep channels. He managed to get it printed out on photo paper and put it in a plastic covering. It rested very nicely on his console. The Captain had commented on how big she had gotten. “How old is she now?”

“Four, going to be five in a few months and start regular schooling.” Captain Kirk patted him on the back before heading back to his chair. Hikaru couldn't help the grin on his face when Ben called him two weeks ago with news.

 

“Uh, I have a surprise for you,” he said.

“Yeah?” 

“Demora and I are here, at Yorktown,” he said and Hikaru gasped out in glee.

“What? You didn't tell me you guys were moving,” he said with a smile.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Ben said. “A couple of days after your call about Yorktown, a Starfleet rep came to the house and showed me PADDs with all sorts of information about the base and what it'll provide. Starfleet helped us move out and with my savings and the sale from the flower shop...”

“You sold your shop? Ben, you loved that shop,” he said.

“I know, but you are more important. Demora, her face lit up at the prospect at living in space. She said we'd be just like Papa,” he said and Hikaru chuckled. Ben was Daddy. Hikaru was Papa. “I was hoping once we're settled indefinitely here, I could open up a shop. There's always space for something. They have gardens and greenhouses here.”

“God, I can't believe you moved without telling me,” Hikrau said. “When does Demora start her school?”

“A couple of months,” he said. “I've got her in a preschool with other kids of species and she really likes it. Keeps bragging about her papa who flies a starship.” 

“I have news then, too,” Hikaru said. “The Enterprise is due for provisions and we're docking at Yorktown,” he said.

“When?”

“Two weeks,” Hikaru said and Ben made a noise of exclamation. 

“Two weeks and I can see you in the flesh and not on this screen?” he asked putting his hand up on the screen.

“That's right,” Hikaru said. Ben looked off screen and smiled.

“Dem, come see Papa,” he said and Hikaru swallowed.

“Papa!” Demora shouted as Ben lifted her onto his lap.

“Dem! Oh, my God. Look how big you've gotten,” he said.

“I grew an inch, Papa,” she said proudly with a toothy grin. “And look,” she said before opening her mouth. She moved a bottom tooth with her tongue.

“Your first loose tooth?” he asked. "Wow,” he said. Tears were welling up in his eyes and Ben saw them.

“Hey, no tears, Hikaru,” he said. “I will not have the best pilot of Starfleet riddled with tears.”

“I'm sorry, it's just.... I can't wait to see you guys. I've missed you so much,” he said, trying not to let the water works fall.

“I missed you, too, Papa,” he said. If it wasn't for these communications, Demora might not know who he was in her life. She just knew Ben. It was Ben there to help her up with she fell, push her on a swing, put her to bed. 

“First night your here, you can put her down to bed,” Ben said with a smile and Hikaru chuckled.

“I can't wait. I gotta get back on the bridge. I'll see you guys in two weeks, okay?” he asked.

“Okay, I love you, Papa,” Demora said.

“I love you, too,” Hikaru said. “I love you, too,” he said to Ben.

“I love you, Hikaru. We're both so proud of you,” he said before their link was cut off. Hikaru let out a sigh before laughing.

 

Once the Enterprise was docked completely, Hikaru was out of his seat and heading to his quarters to get his go bag. In the terminal, other friends and families of Starfleet officers and crew were gathered. He scanned all the faces until he saw the two he wanted to see for three years. He raced over to them as Demora ran toward him. He got down on his knees just as she launched herself at him. “Papa!” she shouted. Hikaru groaned as he lifted her up, kissing her hair. She was walking and talking fully now. When he left, she had only just started walking and was barely making words. When he pulled away from his daughter, Ben was there with a smile. He picked up Hikaru's forgotten bag and embraced his husband. “Welcome home,” he said.

“Thank you,” he said before Ben swooped down and stole a kiss from him. They walked with their arms around each other and Demora in Hikaru's left arm toward their house on Yorktown.

Later that night.....

Once Demora was down for the count, she would be down until morning. Ben was going to take advantage of that, now that his husband was home, for at least a day, anyway. He was starting to see why Hikaru asked him and Demora to move to Yorktown. The Enterprise would dock more at Yorktown then it did on Earth. If he and Demora had stayed on Earth, they wouldn't have seen him as often as they would now.

Hikaru let out a sigh as he entered their bedroom. Three bedtime stories and two lullabies later, Demora was finally down. He was stopped in his tracks when he saw candles and rose petals littering the room. “Oh....my......God,” he drawled and he heard Ben chuckle. “Wha...?” He was cut off when his husband turned him around and kissed him. Sulu moaned into the kiss before putting his arms around Ben. Ben's arms came around him and lifted him up. Hikaru made a surprised yelp into his mouth. 

“I missed you,” Ben said as he kissed down Hikaru's neck.

“Missed you, too,” he said, moving his head to the side to give Ben more neck to kiss. Ben moaned at this and took advantage. He walked toward the bed and gently lowered his husband down on it.

“How long are you here for?” Ben asked.

“Until the ship is resupplied,” Hikaru said. “ A couple of days, at least,” he added causing Ben to groan.

“May not have much time then,” he said. “Want me to show you how much I missed you?” he asked.

“Yes, absolutely,” he said. Ben made quick work of Sulu's clothes. First his shirt, then his pants and the only thing he was still in was his underwear when Ben starting taking off his own clothes. “Oh, fuck,” Sulu exclaimed after his husband took off his pants. Ben didn't have any underwear on.

“I intend to,” Ben said getting back on top of Hikaru. He kissed him before kissing down his neck. 

“Ben,” Sulu gasped out. Fingers slipped into the band of his boxers before they were pulled off. The helmsman of the Enterprise let out a whimper.

“It's okay, baby,” Ben said before kissing down further. Hikaru's eyes rolled up into the back of his head which fell against the bed when his husband went down on him. Nine hundred and sixty six days since Ben's touched him anywhere. His hips jerked when Ben suck and he let out a moan as Ben's hands secured his hips down. 

“Ben,” he moaned, running his hands through Ben's hair. “Oh, God, yes,” he moaned. He was getting close. “Ben, please,” he begged. Before he could come though, Ben came off him and he let out a frustrated groan. He was going to retort, but Ben captured his mouth with his. 

Ben grasped Hikaru's hips and hitched them up, putting a pillow underneath for leverage. Hikaru found his legs parting for his husband, instinctively. Ben reached up toward the drawer that he had opened before and found their lubricant. Two slick fingers entered Hikaru and he moaned into Ben's mouth. They worked in and out of him. Nine hundred and sixty six days since he and Ben made love. A third finger worked it's way into him and reached up. Hikaru cried out when the fingers inside him grazed his sweet spot. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned. Ben chuckled before pulling his fingers out and graciously lubed up his cock. Feeling Ben's tip at his entrance, Hikaru spread his legs more, resting them against Ben's thighs.

“Hikaru, look at me,” Ben said. “Open your eyes, Hikaru,” he said. Sulu hadn't realized that his eyes were closed until Ben told him to open them. “I want to see you as I enter you,” he said. He did just that as Ben pressed forward, slowly easing his cock into him. 

“Ben,” he gasped out before letting out a moan as Ben thrust in with one sharp thrust. “Oh, God.” Ben let out a satisfied groan as he was finally seated into his husband. 

“You have been using my gift,” Ben said, referring to the gift he had given Sulu to be able to take care of himself. Hikaru only nodded as Ben had him wrap his legs around his waist. He removed the pillow from underneath his hips and Hikaru moaned when the cock inside him began to move. Ben dug his knees into the bed before pulling out and thrusting back into Hikaru. 

“Ben,” Hikaru whimpered. Ben moved his arms underneath Sulu's and gently grasped his head as he moved slowly, in and out of his husband. “Ben, please, go faster,” the helmsman pleaded. Ben shushed at him before kissing him softly. 

“It's been nine hundred and sixty six days since we've done this,” Ben said. “Relax,” he added before kissing him again. Hikaru whimpered into Ben's kiss as he moved his hips with him. He brought his arms up to grasp onto Ben's shoulders. It was torture to Sulu to go this slow, but his husband was right. Until they got a rhythm going, they would have to do it slow or risk hurting Hikaru. Ben grunted when Hikaru's legs tightened around his waist, grabbing his thigh with his left hand. 

“God, you feel so good,” the helmsman exclaimed. Ben let out a growl before bracing his knees harder into the bed and he thrust faster. Sulu gasped out as his husband changed the angle of his thrusts. The organ inside him was hitting his prostate with every thrust now. “Oh, God, Ben,” he moaned. Ben's rhythm increased too. He kissed Hikaru to silence his loud moans that were projecting through the room. Last thing they needed was Demora waking up and interrupting them. His husband's legs tightened more around his waist and he groaned into his mouth breaking away to kiss down his neck as he thrust sharply into the Starfleet officer. “Ben, please, go faster,” Hikaru pleaded moving his hips with him. Ben growled against his neck. 

Ben's pace got faster, Hikaru gasping out, his hold on Ben's shoulders tighter as were his legs around his husband's waist. The bed creaked and groaned with Ben's thrusts as did his husband. At least the groaning part. He kept the pace steady, kissing Hikaru every other thrust. Sulu gave up keeping up with Ben's thrusts, instead just holding onto his husband for dear life. He also voiced his pleasure with his husband with deep throaty moans and words. “Yes, oh, God, yes, Ben.” Each thrust got sharper and faster. Soon Ben's hips were snapping against Hikaru, the helmsman moaning at each one. 

“Are you getting close?” Ben asked before grunting against Sulu's neck.

“Yes,” Hikaru moaned before gasping out a delicious sounding moan into Ben's ear. Ben almost came at the sound and he gasped out. “Oh, God, don't you dare finish before me,” he stated. His cock had been trapped between their moving bodies, leaking. He was extremely close and Ben sensed it. He reached down in between them and grasped Hikaru's cock. “Ben.” Two strokes in Ben's hand and Hikaru was coming with a cry of ecstasy. His muscles and legs tightened. Ben thrust twice more before he came. He nearly collapsed on top of Hikaru, but he kept his weight on his elbows and rested his forehead on Sulu's. Both were completely breathless. Ben felt Hikaru remove his legs from his waist and he grunted as he pulled out. He lay next to him and let out a sigh. 

“Wow.”

“Yeah, wow,” Sulu said. “And you wanted to stay on Earth,” he said.

“I know. What was I thinking?” he asked and they both chuckled as he pulled a sheet over them. Hikaru rolled onto his side to cuddle up to him. 

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too,” Ben said before kissing him softly. Hikaru moaned softly before pulling away. 

“I loved the candles and rose petals,” he said and Ben chuckled. 

“Me, the romantic,” he said.

“It's why I married you,” Hikaru said.

“Thought you married me for the sex,” Ben said.

“That, too,” Hikaru said before kissing him again. “I don't ever want to leave this bed.”

“You'll have to at some point,” Ben said. “You're only here until the ship is re supplied.” Just then Hikaru's Starfleet communicator went off causing both husbands to groan. “Welcome home, baby,” Ben said earning him a smack to the chest.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated!!:)


End file.
